SuperWho Prompt
by RemiK8
Summary: Prompt: A plant that turns evil and tries to rule the world and then Sam and Dean try to stop it and then the Doctor comes in too!


Sam and Dean could not believe the situation they were in. Which is saying something considering the line of work they have been doing since they were children. A cactus, or as Sam would say, Cactaceae, stood before them. It's long roots were slowly inching its way towards Sam. Dean was crouched down on the floor next to a civilian he had had to shoot. The man had turned violent and had strange white hair sprouting from different places on his body.

How a cactus became an evil, five foot mutated plant bent on turning every human into a freak like itself, Dean didn't know. It was probably a witch. Dean hates witches. Sam was currently trying to figure out how to stop this alien like creature when there was a sudden whooshing noise.

He whipped his head to and fro trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Directly behind him a blue 1960's British police phone booth materialized. Out stepped man in a long overcoat, pin-stripped suit, and red converse. He told the two Winchesters to quickly come with him if they wanted to live. Dean looked as though he were about to strongly protest, so Sam ran over to him and dragged him over to the blue box.

As soon as they were in the man ran to what Sam guessed as some kind of control panel, and started dancing around it while pushing and pulling on things. Dean pushed Sam off of him and went up to the man, "who are you?" He demanded. "The Doctor," came the reply accompanied by a cheery grin. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Dean was reaching his boiling point when Sam let out a choking noise. He made his way over to his little brother with worry filling his mind. "Sam what's wrong," Dean fretted. In a whisper Sam said something that made Dean take an astonished look around. "Well I'll be damned. It is bigger on the inside."

Shaking brought them out of their stupor as they quickly tried to find something to hold onto. They looked back towards the Doctor as he yelled out "I love it when you people say that. This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time machine. She's a beauty isn't she?" Dean held back a retort that his baby was more beautiful than this thing. Sam was trying not to nerd-out over the fact that he was in a time machine.

All of a sudden the shaking and rocking stopped. The Doctor stepped away from the controls and walked calmly towards the doors. Sam and Dean straightened up and followed him cautiously outside. When they looked around they noticed they were in the ally way they left the impala parked in.

As Dean made his way over to his baby, Sam turned around to look at the Doctor. "Do you know what those things were?"  
"Yes. They were Varga plants. They're deadly plants native to the planet Skaro," was the Doctor's heavily accented reply. Sam nodded slowly.

He did not want to think about the fact that there were aliens. All the things on this planet were too much for them, and he didn't think he could handle all the problems aliens would surely bring them. Sam looked over to Dean, who was putting the weapons back in the trunk.

When he turned back around to thank the Doctor he wasn't there anymore. Neither was the TARDIS. How could he have not noticed it leaving? Deciding that standing in the street with his mouth open like an idiot was not a good idea, he walked over to Dean who was leaning against the hood.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment, instead choosing to look at the clouds in the sky. Dean broke the silence first, "today was first huh?" Sam laughed and shook his head in an incredulous way. Silently he clamored into the passenger seat, and waited for Dean to get in.

As Dean opened his door he paused, a inquisitive expression on his face. "Hey, do you think the space chicks are hot," you could practically feel Sam's bitch face.

* * *

I wrote this for withthedoctorandmydeathnote on tumblr =) It's also my first crossover. Sorry if it sucks. If you want me to write you a drabble I will. It doesn't just have to be Supernatural or Doctor Who. You can go to my tumblr and go to interests or ships to check out all the series I can write for. precioushumancastiel is my url.


End file.
